Problem: In language class, the girl to boy ratio is $5$ to $5$. If there are $10$ girls, how many boys are there?
A ratio of $5$ girls to $5$ boys means that there is a group of $5$ girls for every group of $5$ boys. If there are $10$ girls, then there are $2$ groups of $5$ girls each. Because we know the ratio is $5:5$ , there must be $2$ groups of $5$ boys each. There is a total of $10$ boys in language class.